Harry Potter and the Caves of Morimer
by Rebecca Wolfe
Summary: My version of 6th book. The Death Eaters bring the war to it's first battle front and attack the magic schools; Harry's friends are targeted. It's only a matter of time before D.A. is given a chance to prove itself. Ch. 5 up.
1. The Dreamless Sleep

Chapter One: The Dreamless Sleep

Author's Note: I'm quite impatient for the sixth book, so I decided to just write it myself for now. I'll try to keep chapters pretty regular, as I have an outline and such. Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me and all that jazz.

Harry drowsily opened his eyes as he heard Hedwig tap at his window on Privet Drive. He looked at the time: nearly 6:00 in the evening. He yawned and got up; trying to remember what time he'd gone to bed. Was he still asleep from the night before, or had he just taken a nap? It was hard to tell the days apart. Hermione had helped to brew a potion to give him sleep without dreaming – without nightmares. Harry found himself taking it a few times a day. Hermione would be upset her help was being misused, but it was the closest to oblivion he could manage.

Harry stretched and got out of bed, reaching his window. Hedwig had two letters for him: one a letter from Ron, the other an official document containing Harry's O.W.L test results. Harry forced himself to read Ron's letter first.

_Harry,_

_I hope you're doing okay back with the Dursleys. Hermione isn't around, and I sure miss having you guys here. Straumstrang has a summer session, and Victor got Hermione invited to take a couple classes. Of course, she couldn't turn _that_ down. I hope she figures out how boring that school – and Victor – are and comes back soon. Anyways, the family says you can come anytime, if you can get out of that racket. Hope you'll keep me company soon,_

_Ron_

Harry didn't know what to feel after reading the letter. There had been an obvious omission about Sirius, about all that had happened at the end of the year. On top of that, thinking of Ron and Hermione brought back all of those unwanted memories.

Opening the second envelope, Harry looked over the results with more hope than he'd expected to feel. He had done much better than he'd expected to on everything – even potions. More than good enough to take the classes needed to be an Auror. Harry tried to smile, tried to feel some more happiness that he'd succeeded. Instead his enthusiasm evaporated and he just sat down on his bed, stared at the wall.

His emotions failed him. He tried to remember how long he'd felt so numb. When he had come back 'home' to Privet Drive, the pain of Sirius's death was still with him, and guilt for having been a part of its cause. If he had just listened to Hermione, it never would have happened. But after a couple of weeks of the incessant pain, it had left him cold and numb. He didn't feel the pain anymore, but he found he couldn't feel much of anything else either. He was just reaching for another vial of the sleeping potion when he heard the call from downstairs.

"Harry! Dinner!" Harry sighed and slowly, mechanically, got up and walked down the stairs. He sat down at the table, barely noticed that it was a couple minutes before Petunia joined them and dished out food. He watched as the meal was placed before him, but felt no urge to eat. He pushed his food around his plate, trying to shut out the noises of Dudley shoving food at his face. Dudley had changed dramatically in the last year. He had lost mcuh of the fat that had once distorted his features and ballooned his body. Now, thanks in large part to steroids and in lesser amounts to his boxing trainer, he was a generous percentage muscle. Whenever he saw Harry he flexed his biceps threateningly and laughed. Uncle Vernon told Dudley several times a day how amazing and strong he was, and how no one would stand a chance against him. He often looked at Harry when he said this.

"Harry, stop wasting food." Uncle Vernon barked. "Either eat it or give it someone who matters. Your cousin needs all the energy he can get to stay in shape."

Harry shrugged and pushed his plate at Dudley, who smiled and grabbed at it. To everyone's surprise, Petunia took it back and placed it before Harry. "Now, now Dudley. Harry didn't have lunch, he needs to eat." She smiled at him encouragingly. "Go on Harry, I'm not really that horrible of a cook."

Everyone stared at her. She had been doing that periodically since Harry had returned. She had given him an extra serving of desert once, and invited him with the family on an outing to the cinema (which Harry politely declined), and had offered to get him some new clothes (which Harry also politely declined). Harry was surprised that the threats of Dumbledore had actually stuck this time.

"Petunia, darling, what has gotten into you?" Vernon croaked. "Look at him, he's a string, he probably doesn't need to eat more than once a _week_! Dudley on the other hand –"

"It's all right, really. " Harry interjected. "I'm not hungry."

Harry didn't wait for a response; instead he jumped out of his seat, went back up the stairs. He heard shouts of his rudeness from Vernon below, but ignored it. He opened the door to his room and stopped dead in his tracks.

Something was very wrong.

Harry raced back down, pointed an accusatory finger at his uncle. "Where is my trunk? My things – from Hogwarts. What did you do with it?"

Petunia opened her mouth, but Vernon spoke right over her. "How _dare_ you! First you rudely rush off, and now you dare _question_ me? There's still a lovely place beneath the stairs, if you'd like to return to something more suitable to a little brat like you!"

Anger covering up everything else, Harry walked straight up to his uncle, until he was a just few inches away and staring up into the man's beady little eyes. Harry had to speak slowly to keep from shouting. "_Don't threaten me_. You are _nothing_. And if you don't give me back my property –"

The next second Harry found himself flat on the ground. Confused, he felt a throbbing in the back of his head. Moaning, he looked up and saw Duldley standing proudly over him, his fist still outstretched. Harry clenched his own fists and was about to rise when suddenly he felt his anger leave him, replaced with despair. What did this matter? He took in a deep breath, sighed. This was a tired battle, and he was sick of fighting it. As he started to get up, Dudley pushed him back down. He and Vernon laughed boorishly, but Petunia managed to shoo Dudley away from Harry long enough for him to get up.

His room seemed empty without his trunk, he felt helpless not knowing where his things were. These were what connected him to Hogwarts, to his _real _world. Remembering everything , Harry suddenly realized he didn't want so much to be part of that world anymore. Harry swallowed another vial of sleeping potion.

For the next couple of weeks Harry kept to himself. He ate little, slept a lot, and spent the rest of the time replaying everything his mind. Again, however, Harry woke from his sleep to the sound of tapping on his window.

Instead of Hedwig, Harry was surprised to see Ron hovering on his broom just outside the window. Harry quickly threw on his glasses, feeling a pang of guilt for not responding to Ron's letter. He opened the window, and Ron flew in.

"What are you doing here Ron? I'm surprised they let you-"

Ron grabbed Harry's arms, his eyes intense. "They have her, Harry! They've got her!" Harry looked at Ron more closely, saw what a wreck he was. His hair was as messy as Harry's; his eyes were frantic and still red from crying. Ron's hands gripping Harry's shirt were knuckle white and trembling.

"Calm down Ron. Who has who?"

Ron shuddered for a second, then took in a deep breath. "The Death Eater's Harry. They took over Durmstrang. They're holding all the students hostage. Harry, _they've got Hermione_!"


	2. The Plan

(Author's Note: I'd like to thank Sandrine Black for her help and for suggesting I read the fifth book over – it was brilliant. Not to mention massive fun. Thanks Sandrine!)

oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry stared at Ron for a few moments. All the numbness burned away, he felt like he was on fire. "I _will not_ lose another friend!" This passion in his voice sounded strange compared to its normal emptiness. "Ron, wait here."

Harry quietly walked out of his room, crept down the hall into Petunia's and Vernon's room. The moonlight filtered into their room enough for him to make everything out, and Vernon's loud snores covered up the noise of his feet on the floor. He went to their closet first, and grinned triumphantly when he found his trunk, poorly hidden. Harry reached for it, but paused at a box next to it, labeled "Pictures of Lily".

Pictures of his mother and Petunia as children filled the box to the brim. Pictures of them as babies, at school, trick-or-treating, building a sand castle. They were still and lifeless next to what Harry was used to by now. But to see his mother again, even like this, filled him with purpose. He had lost too much to this war, to this enemy. He could not lose Hermione too. He was tired of mourning. He put the pictures back, and hefted up his trunk.

"Harry." Spinning around, Harry saw his aunt standing behind him, eyes wide. "I'm sorry I took your things, but –"

"It was _you_?" Harry felt stunned. She had seemed like she was trying to be nice!

She gestured to the pictures he had been looking at. "I was just trying to keep you here. So that you didn't wind up like my sister. Or like your godfather – someone wrote me a letter, told me he died. I'm very sorry Harry. Don't you see why you have to give all that up? You'll be safe here. The wizards can't hurt you here. Maybe you see that you should stop now, all that nonsense."

Harry wanted to yell at her for being so stupid, for trying to stop him. The only thing keeping him from it was the fact she had sincerely tried to help him, and wasn't just responding the threats she'd received. Though he didn't yell, Harry's voice still came out clipped and sharp. "You're right Aunt, I _would_ be safer here. But some things are more important than safety. And Petunia, not all wizards are bad. Just accept that. Your sister wasn't bad, I'm not bad. I'll be gone the rest of the summer. Tell uncle Vernon whatever you like."

Within moments Harry and Ron were flying back to their world, back to number 12, Grimmaud Place.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The faces around the table at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix were grim. Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore, Aurthur and Molly, Lupin, Snape – even the twins were there. Mrs. Weasley looked the most upset, however. She scolded as she poured everyone tea. "Ron! The foolishness of dragging poor Harry away from his safe haven! Harry should return at once! With the Death Eater's making such brazen moves, Harry needs all the safety he can get."

"Indeed, perhaps he should stay with the Dudleys all year." Snape commented. "If Hogwarts isn't a target, his presence alone would make it one."

Harry stood up, threw his tea cup at the wall. Everyone silenced as it shattered and looked at him with started eyes. "Of _course_ I'm not safe! But what about the prophecy? If I don't want to be killed by him, that means I have to be able to kill him! That means I _have_ to go to Hogwarts, _have_ to take the Auror classes. And I have to know what's going on! So, tell me – and Ron – how bad it is in Durmstrang."

Snape scoffed, "You are still a guest here, and as such you will make no more _demands _from _us_!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "And I expect you, Sivirus, to make no more threats." He turned back to Harry. Snape was practically hissing in indignation, but at least he said nothing in protest.

Dumbledore folded his hands on his lap. "The school is surrounded by German Wizard Authority forces working to free the school. They don't appear to have made much leeway yet, but they're not telling the Ministry very much. They have assured us that the situation is under control. We _have_ found out, however, that one of the demands being made is the resignation of several members of the German Magician's Council." Dumbledore took off his glasses, rubbed his temples. He looked more ancient than Harry had ever seen him. "Every name on the list is of someone who once had been in The Order of Night's Bane. Their order was a sister order to the Phoenix, during the first war. They weren't involved in many actual battles, but helped us train and gather information." Dumbledore sighed, replaced his glasses. "They've said that by the full moon, in eight days, they'll start killing children if the demands aren't met. But until then, they've promised not to harm anyone."

"I know Hermione is there, boys." Said Mrs. Weasley – speaking more gently this time. "But don't worry. She is safe for now, and much is being done to free all the students."

Harry and Ron were dismissed, both went to their room upstairs grudgingly. Since Ron had come to him on Privet Drive, a knot had been growing in Harry's stomach. Now he found it was hard to breath. Normally, something loomed over Harry. But it was almost always _about_ him, not about his friends. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her. From the looks of it, Ron was only doing worse.

Ron sat down, putting his head in his hands. His fingers gripped his hair, he looked ready to pull it out. "I can't take this, Harry. I can't at all. There has to be something we can do." He looked up hopefully. Just as he did Fred and George apparated beside them. Ron and Harry both jumped.

"Hey boys. There are a few things they left out downstairs. Have a seat Harry."

Harry obeyed, sitting next to Ron. He could practically _feel_ Ron's stress.

Fred and George looked at each other before Fred finally turned back to them. "All right. The Death Eater leading the take over has been identified, as Bellatrix Lestrange." Fred paused to look at Harry, see his reaction. Harry just stared back, though he felt a lump form in his throat. Now there was no question in Harry's mind: he _would_ be paying a visit to Durmstrang. Sirius's murderer would pay dearly.

"You understand that, Harry? Ron? Bellatrix was one of the wizards you guys fought – she saw Hermione. _She knows who Hermione is_!"

Harry felt struck. Of course she would remember Hermione. Ron looked sick.

"We're _going_ to do something about his." Harry told them through clenched teeth.

George nodded. "That's what we were hoping you'd say. We don't want Ginny in on this one, but we've contacted your friend Neville and he'll be staying with us this week. "

"Plus, when we found out we immediately contacted Hermione's friend – Viktor Klum." Fred said, taking over. "He's got a cousin in the German Wizard Authority, and told them a few of us approved by the Ministry will be allowed to 'accompany them to help any attack force should an attempt at forceful rescue be made'. So we'll have some company on the front line at least."

George continued. "Of course, we won't be telling the adults. We tried talking to them about it when Ron went for you, Harry, and they wouldn't even listen. We'll be ready though. While in Germany, we managed to attain a few books they wouldn't normally allow us to get here in England. The four of us can train on them for a week, and then we'll head off."

Some of the lump in Harry's throat disappeared. This was good, this was a plan. This felt like doing something. Harry nodded his support of the twin's idea. Ron looked a little less pale as well. "So – "Harry said. "Show us these books."

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next week went by amazingly fast. The adults were so busy with secret reports and running off on secret errands they paid little mind to what the children were doing. From snippets of conversation Harry, Ron, and the twins had overheard, however, things were not going well. Negotiations to alter the demands made by the Death Eaters had fallen through. So with a desperate intensity, every waking minute Harry, Ron, Neville, and the twins practiced their defenses and attacks from the books. After the first day Ginny joined them as well, having used extendable ears to find out what was going on, and refusing to be left out.

Harry ran out of his sleeping potion the second night – amazed he'd gone through his whole summer's supply already. By the time he went to sleep he was too exhausted to be afraid of the nightmares, but they always came nonetheless. He found he woke before the others, though they all arose before sunrise to practice. With those extra hours he poured over the books again and again, learning spells he knew he shouldn't be. He found fatal spells in those ancient pages, memorized them perfectly. A part of him felt guilty just knowing how to kill someone, but every time he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange that small part was overwhelmed with hunger to master a deadly force worthy of her ending.

The training, however, was wholly different from when they'd been meeting for Dumbledore's Army. Then, there had been laughter and patience and excitement. Then, upcoming danger was a vague possibility, not a certain and nearing inevitability. Every mistake was met with frustration, every slip felt like it was taking them a step further from victory. Ron was having the most trouble with the pressure.

"Blast me!" He punched the stone wall next to him. "I'll never get this bloody curse!"

"Relax Ron." Ginny ordered, covered in sweat from her efforts. "Just concentrate more-"

"I AM!" He shouted at her. "And if I can't pull this off – she could –"

"Maybe we should take a break." Suggested Neville timidly.

"Every break we take is something we're not learning – something we might need!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, calm down." Said Fred, rubbing his tired face. "Maybe Neville's right – just a small one-"

Ron hit the wall again. This time he left behind some skin and blood. "I won't give up! I _know _I can get this!"

Tears started brimming in his eyes. Harry wondered when the last time any of them had gotten more than a few hours of sleep. He gently put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "We'll be useless if we're like this mate. We've only got two days left – if we don't rest up we won't be ready."

Ron hit the wall again but didn't say anything. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, then turned his back to them all and nodded. Harry had a feeling Ron had started crying. Everyone left dejectedly, exhausted, letting Ron take up the rear and pretending not to notice Ron's tears.

Harry wanted to say something comforting, but he didn't know what – mostly because he wanted someone to say something comforting to _him_. During their practices he managed to concentrate hard enough to feel nothing, and afterwards he was always too exhausted to. But in the early mornings, when he read the books, he felt a growing sense of urgency and anxiety. They were here, training, while who knew what was happening to their best friend. Harry couldn't get over the fact that the Death Eaters knew who she was, knew she was his friend. How could his mere friendship endanger so many? How many times would he put his friends in harms way? Hermione had almost died last time – they all had. He couldn't say anything about that to anyone though – they just reminded him they were in Dumbledore's Army for a reason, and they were taking the risks on their own. Knowing that didn't help the guilt, so Harry bore it silently and alone.

It was almost a relief when he finally found himself appearing from the floo network in a dusty German basement, two days after Ron's outbreak. At least the waiting would soon be over.


	3. The Fortress Durmstrang

A tall, brown haired man with a few old scars across his face outstretched his hand to each of them in turn. "My name is Lutz Klum." He nodded to the old man standing next to him. "This is Captain Brunn Agerstein. He will be leading us tomorrow morning."

Harry shook the lean captain's hand. He looked old but strong - his face was pitted by pockmarks, his eyes a fierce gray. Agerstein led them up the stairs and into a well-lit dining room, with schematics of the school spread over it. Durmstrang looked like a fortress, much more forbidding than Hogwarts, with arrow slits for windows and a large courtyard in the middle.

"The Death Eaters have a shield erected." Agerstein told them. "But we've had a team of researchers on the counter spell, and they've assured us of how to break it. After that, we'll fly into the courtyard. I'm glad you all brought your brooms. We expect the most resistance there, so be prepared to fight. After that we'll regroup, and search all the rooms until we've captured the last Eater and freed the last student. You all will be in the back – you are not to sustain any injuries – and the only student you're allowed to come into contact with is the Hogwarts girl. Only because of her presence have you been allowed to participate, and after reaching her you are to take her directly back to England and not linger. Any questions?"

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville all looked at each other nervously. Fred and George exchanged glances. Finally they all shook their heads. "Good." Agerstein said with approval. "There's seven hours until we depart. Your rooms are upstairs – I suggest you get some rest."

No one spoke much as they settled down for bed. Harry knew he was too anxious about finding Hermione to be able to sleep a wink, and wished he'd saved a vial of her potion. Looking at Ron, he knew he wasn't the only one. Ron was muttering to himself and looked horribly pale.

"Just think." Ginny said, trying to be reassuring. "By tomorrow night, we'll all be sitting down with Hermione by a nice fire."

"No – even once we get Hermione out of this stitch, we've got to face Dumbledore." Fred pointed out. "He won't be too pleased that we left."

"Not to mention mother." George said, making a face. "And I don't suppose anyone else will be too happy with us."

Harry felt anger rising at that. "And what does _that_ matter? It's not like they can trust us any _less_ now, is it?" Harry felt a surge of what had been burying in numbness all summer bubbling at the surface. He realized he was going after Hermione almost the way he'd gone after Sirius – at least with much more time to think it through this time. It didn't _feel_ like a mistake – and last time the mistake had been Dumbledore's anyway. Or so Dumbledore had tried to convince Harry. "It's not like _they're_ doing anything for Hermione. And I don't know about you, but I'm ready for another go at Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville nodded fiercely. Ginny just looked scared. Fred and George both sighed, looking older and more serious than Harry had ever seen them.

"Well – let's go to sleep." Ron suggested finally. He tried to manage a smile. "Hermione sure will be glad to see us."

Harry tried to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace. As Harry lay down to sleep, he tried not to think of all the things that could have happened to Hermione in seven days . . .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Neville, Ron, the twins, and Ginny lined themselves behind the last row of German Aurors. A group to the side was chanting, their wands pointed at the Death Eater's back, translucent shield surrounding Durmstrang. Harry was holding his breath, sure that Ron – standing by his side – was doing the same. The group had been chanting for what felt like an hour. If _this_ didn't even work . . .

With a loud – CRACK – the shield was obliterated, sending out a wave of wind, and blowing up a mess of dust. With a shout, the group rose up on their brooms and flew over the fortress wall, into the courtyard. Because of the dust, Harry couldn't see anything, didn't know what was awaiting him. At the last second he saw the ground, and the rescue group all landed at the same time, brooms discarded and wands held at the ready, waiting for the onslaught to appear through the haze.

It never came.

For long minutes the group waited, watching the dust settle. It was finally clear nothing was coming. "They may be waiting in ambush somewhere in the castle." Said Agerstein. Even _he_ sounded nervous. There was an eerie calm all around the castle.

They split into two groups to search, all the Hogwarts folk staying with the first group. It was mind numbing, jumping into room after room not sure if _this_ would be the one containing the ambush. Each room, however, was empty – which only seemed to worsen their nerves.

"I don't get it." Ron whispered as the group descended a large staircase. "Did they just _give up_?"

Harry shrugged. This certainly didn't feel right to him either.

"They're here!" Someone finally shouted. "The students – they're in here!"

Everyone ran towards two double doors, which looked like a massive storeroom, barrels and bins all along the walls. Huddled in the middle were about 100 students of all ages. Their faces were dirty, their clothes stained. They stared blankly at the light being let in on them, at the rescuers. Harry felt immediately that something was still wrong – the children weren't running up to their saviors, they hadn't been screaming for help –

He barely noticed their raised wands in time to put up a shield. The German Auror with his arms open to them screamed once and then collapsed on the ground – other screams echoed his. Another Auror panicked, started throwing curses at the children – everyone was shouting, and in _German_. Harry threw up a shield in time to block being stunned, but when he raised his wand to counterattack he found himself staring into the innocent eyes of a child. Suddenly the only spells he could remember were the ones he'd just learned – the deadly forbidden spells he'd been practicing. He could only stare at the small child in front of him – she raised her wand, opened her mouth, and Harry froze, unable to think of anything that wouldn't kill her.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry doubled over screaming. Bent over he was inches from her face. _I don't want to hurt you!_ Harry thought desperately. She opened her mouth again. "_Cruci-_"A small red flame passed through her, sent by an Auror who had seen the struggle.

"Noooo!" Harry screamed. He caught her as she fell. She was twitching, convulsing. Blood started coming trickling out of her nose and ears. She tried to cry out and blood spurted from her mouth. She looked around wildly, confused. She was so small and frail in Harry's arms. "Help!" Harry screamed, but he could hardly hear it on top of everyone else's shouts and wails. Chaos was all around him – people running and screaming and dying –

Finally Agerstein raised his want in the air and shouted, "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

Harry, and everyone else, was thrown to the ground. Harry got up quickly, saw the little girl still on the ground. Her eyes stared back at him, haunting and lifeless. She was too small to have that look on her face.

The rest of the Durmstrang children hadn't fully recovered from the _impedimenta _ spell. Most were just starting to sit up. They looked stunned to find themselves there, confused at what was going on. A small boy saw the blood – the bodies – and started screaming. Other lips took up his cry when they saw, and Agerstein quickly organized to get them out of there, now that they had abandoned their attack. _Abandoned Voldemort's attack._ Harry thought. _They were under his control the whole time._

The Aurors remaining, and the D.A. group, took stock of the situation – those left on the ground were either wounded or dead. There were 23 students lying motionless, 47 others crying softly, nursing wounds they didn't remember getting. Eleven German Aurors also lay dead, their lifeless eyes frozen in surprise. Harry was relieved to see Ron, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny shaken but unharmed.

"Harry!" Ron rushed up to him. He was breathing hard, gasping and sweating. "I didn't see Hermione! She's not -"His eyes widened and looked at the ground, scanning the faces of the dead children. Harry followed his gaze. He wanted to be sick – looking at faces younger than his with dead eyes. He was relieved that Hermione's was not among them however. Fred and George had Ginny pressed into them, shielding her from the sight. They looked like they would have liked such treatment – both looked as ill as Harry felt.

From behind some storage bins near the corner Neville shouted. "Harry! Ron! _It's Hermione_!"

Harry and Ron rushed over to him. He had moved the bins, and sure enough Hermione lay on the ground. If she had been stuffed over here, Harry was sure she hadn't been part of the chaotic battle – but then . . . .

"What did they _do_ to her?" Ron whispered, his face horrified.

Hermione was covered in bruises and cuts – some that looked quite deep. Her lips were cracked and bleeding – in the short week she'd looked as if she'd lost weight. She was shivering, hugging herself in the fetal position, not seeming to have seem them though her eyes were open. Open and staring, though they did not know at what.

Agerstein walked over to them, now sporting a limp. "Is this your girl?"

Neville nodded when he saw Harry and Ron staring at her helplessly, though he had to swallowed a few times first.

"Very well. You can take her and return to England. Your brooms have been collected and are waiting out in the hall." He reached to shake their hands, but they all just stared at it. "I'm sure she'll be fine, lads." With that he strode off.

Ron was the first to move. He picked Hermione up, wincing though she did not cry out, just knowing he must be hurting her. "Let's go then Harry."

Ginny started weeping when she saw Hermione, and the group hurried to get out of there. Sounds of children crying were still ringing through the stone halls. Quickly the group found a fire, took a pinch of floo powder, and were soon back in Grimmaud Place, away from the nightmare.


	4. Recovering From Disaster

A/N: This chapter is about Hermione coming home, as well as the rest of summer. Hogwarts is just around the corner folks. Also, eventually I'll be getting to the coupling off stage, and while I think Ron with Hermione is a must, I'm not so sure about Harry. I was thinking with Minerva – ha! Just kidding. No seriously, I was thinking either a new character or Ginny. Any objections? Suggestions? Sorry Cho – but you're too hormonal. I think Harry needs someone a bit more stable right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone they'd left behind in Grimmaund place was standing around the fire; they had been waiting. Mrs. Weasley put her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw Hermione, and everyone looked horror-stricken. Molly recovered quickly, however. She walked straight up to Fred and George, and slapped each in turn.

"How _dare_ you endanger your sister?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Get _out_. Now." Fred opened his mouth, but George put his hand on his twin's shoulder. Sighing, Fred left his words unsaid and they both disappeared.

Dumbledore had taken Hermione gently from Ron, and passed her on to Lupin. "Tonks, go with him. You need to admit Hermione to St. Mungo's. I need to talk to Fudge, to do some damage control. Molly, dear, why don't you take Ginny up to her room, get her some tea. Moody – please escort Neville home. His grandmother is expecting him. Arthur – would you mind having a chat with Ron and Harry?"

With his orders everyone quickly dispersed, leaving Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley alone. Arthur sighed, and sat down at the table, beckoning for the boys to do the same. They did warily. Both felt exhausted, weren't ready after all they'd seen just moments before for a lecture.

"I know you boys had your friend's best intentions in mind." He wiped his face tiredly, staring at the table. "But two days ago the Daily Prophet reported that no English Auror's would be sent to Germany. And last night Fudge got an owl from the Germans thanking him for sending help. He contacted Dumbledore immediately, assuming he was to blame. When you told the German's you had been approved by the Ministry, you were signing yourself up for trouble. I don't know how Dumbledore is going to fix that – he's just begun to regain respect in the public's eye. But right now, we don't know what's going to happen. As it stands, anything's possible. Dumbledore could be fired – if he takes the blame. You all could be expelled. They could take away your wands." He sighed.

Harry grimaced. "Mr. Weasley, we had to do _something_. If you would all just trust us, if we were actually part of the Order –"

"You know you're too young Harry."

"I know you _say_ that. But it doesn't have to be official – we _know_ about it, after all. And this is my battle. More than anyone else's – more than the Order's, more than Dumbledore's even. And it's not my choice, it's my destiny. So no matter how much you keep from me, I'll always be fighting this."

"Harry, the bottom line is that you didn't need to go. You needlessly risked your lives – the German's didn't need help. Hermione would have been fine without you, and none of you are ready to fight Bellatrix Lestrange yet. You are not responsible – patient – enough Harry. If you can't even follow orders now, why would you follow orders as a member?"

Harry glared at Mr. Weasley; he had never felt this angry with him before. A voice in his head told him maybe Artuhur was right, but Harry rebelled against it. Maybe he had made a mistake, but at least everything had turned out. And who were they to scold him? It had been Dumbledore's mistake that had caused Sirius's death. And responsibility? Who was Weasley to talk to him about responsibility? He had a greater burden resting on his shoulders than Aruthur had ever known.

"As you said – we're too young to be part of the Order. If we're not part of it – we don't need to obey it."

"Harry – "Mr. Weasley started, pleadingly.

"If the order won't trust me – then I won't trust it. If Ron hadn't come get me, you all would have just left me in that miserable pathetic hole-"

"Harry, please-"

"You never tell me _anything _about the war until it's too late – you'd rather leave me alone to rot-"

"Harry, that's enough-"

"You're not my father, so if I'm such a disappointment-"

"Harry! _ENOUGH_!"

The shout came behind them – none of them had noticed Mrs. Weasley's appearance. "Harry, Aruthur and I have tried to be as good of parents to you as anyone has. You _will not_ take that tone with us. We are on your side, we are all on the _same side._ Now you two made a mistake, and are lucky that nothing horrible happened. Ron, I'm tearing up the permission slip for you to go to Hogsmeade this year, and taking away your broom. Harry – I'm doing the same for you. If you don't want to accept that punishment, then fine. But in that case you're going straight back to the Dursley's, for the rest of the summer. It's your choice."

Harry glared at her, clenched his fists. He couldn't believe she was trapping him like this. This wasn't _right, _it wasn't _fair_. He felt like he'd suffered so much at the hands of his enemies – being punished by his friends hurt. For a second he thought about taking his broom and just flying away – even stood up abruptly to do it. But then he knew he had nowhere safe to go if not back with the Durselys. And then how would he see if Hermione was okay? He breathed in deeply, made sure he wouldn't be shouting. "_Fine_. I'll stay." He walked away though, quickly, and heard Ron following him.

They went to Ginny's room, where she was sitting on the ground wiping her eyes. She looked up at them apologetically. "Sorry for mum. I guess because I'm the youngest she'll always be more worried about me."

Ron sat down next to her and hugged her fiercely. "She's right." He said softly. "We shouldn't have let you come. If you'd been hurt-"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, then just squeezed Ron harder. "We can talk about this later, can't we?"

Harry nodded absently, then quietly asked. "Are you okay Ginny? Ron? We all saw . . . I mean, they were just kids . . . and we were just . . . we didn't think . . ."

Tears started running down Ginny's cheeks again, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Mum doesn't know yet – what happened there. I don't think any of the grown ups do. But mum, if she did know, she would just-"

"Freak a bit." Ron offered with a sigh. "Yeah – no kidding." Harry sat down by Ron, hugged his legs to his chest.

Seeing Ginny crying – he couldn't help but think of the little girl he'd held in his arms. Guilt enveloped him, he felt heavy, like he would suffocate. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have had us all go. I held a little girl as she died. And if that had been any of you – "He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "It's just . . . Hermione . . . If I lost her too . . . _any _of you too . . . I couldn't . . . I just can't-"

"It's okay mate." Ron said softly. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder as Harry started to cry. For hours the three sat there holding each other, crying about what they'd seen and been through, until they were so exhausted they all fell asleep on the floor, still huddling together for comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By Dinnertime everyone had returned from their tasks, including Dumbledore. He went upstairs and woke the three still-sleeping children gently. "It's time for dinner. I would guess you're all starving."

The three nodded and silently followed Dumbledore downstairs. Though they _were_ all hungry, none of them ate much. Instead they mostly looked at the food on their plate and listened to what the others had to say.

"Hermione will be alright." Tonks told them after the meal had been served silently. Even _she_ seemed sedated by the day's events. "After the Healer's got her out of shock, she could tell them who she was. She doesn't remember most of this past week, though her memory before then seems unaltered. She'll be allowed visitors tomorrow, and can't wait to see any of you."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all brightened at that. Harry felt a huge weight slide off him. Her eyes had been so empty when they'd found her . . .

"I talked to Fudge for great length." Dumbledore began. "He agreed not to report to the Daily Prophet that any of you had been involved, and he got agreement from the German's not to report that you were there either. You won't be in trouble: no expelling, no wand breaking. However, to better protect Hogwarts, he requested that I surrender security of the school to the Ministry of Magic. Due to their susceptibility to mind control, this worries me greatly. Alas, it seems it cannot be helped. We will still be able to add spell protection, but each has to be approved by the Head of Security first. Perhaps it will be for the best." He smiled at Harry, who looked away, down at his plate. Harry was glad Dumbledore wasn't going to lecture him too, but still felt bitter towards the man who had claimed responsibility for his godfather's death.

"Neville seemed pretty shaken, and his grandmother gave him quite the scolding." Moody told them between mouthfuls. "But the whole time she was covering him with kisses and hugs, so I think he'll survive."

After that no one spoke through the rest of dinner. It was silent save for the clinking of silverware on plates and bowls. After they were dismissed the three children quickly went upstairs. Harry still avoided meeting any of the adults in the eye. He couldn't tell if he was ashamed, or guilty, or just depressed. He was too tired to sort it all out.

Ron suggested playing a game of Wizard's chess, and Harry half-heartily agreed. Neither could concentrate much, and Ginny fell asleep watching. "Should we call it a night?" Ron suggested after their third disastrous game.

Harry nodded. "Sure. At least tomorrow we'll see Hermione again."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "At least tomorrow won't be half as bad as today."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron woke Harry and Ginny early the next morning. "You guys, I swiped a copy of the Daily Prophet. It reported what happened in Germany. It's saying the kids that died – well, it's saying they were _found_ that way. That the Death Eater's did it. And that the Aurors that died – that they died from spell traps. They're covering it up."

"I guess we don't have to worry about Mum fretting over us then." Ginny said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I guess not."

"Wake up!" Molly shouted from downstairs. "It's time to go."

Once they'd arrived at St. Mungo's, Molly left the three at the door to Hermione's room, giving them their privacy. Harry felt nervous as he opened the door. What should they expect?

Hermione was sitting up in bed as they entered, and when she saw them she opened her arms to them and her eyes welled up with tears. All three ran to her, hugged her tightly. Hermione laughed through her tears. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

Ron smiled, sitting down on the side of her bed. "I think I have an inkling." He still held her hand, unwilling to lose contact. Ginny sat on the other side of the bed, and Harry pulled up a nearby chair. Hermione looked tons better; all the bruises and cuts were fading, she looked alert. Harry hadn't realized how afraid he'd been that she wouldn't recover until he felt the fear leave him.

After a few minutes, Ginny asked shyly, "So . . . what _happened_?"

Hermione looked away uncomfortably. "I only remember bits and pieces. I _do _remember you guys coming to me, though it's very foggy. And I –"She swallowed. "Well, thanks. I remember I could hear screaming, and I thought I was going to die. Then I saw you all . . ." She gave a small smile, then continued. "I don't think I was with the German children very much though. They wanted me for – something else." She looked at Harry quickly, then away just as fast. "I think they were asking me about you. And Dumbledore. I remember _screaming_ . . . "Hermione closed her eyes. "They told me that when I was brought here, I still had some curses on me. On my mind. Harry – I'm so sorry. I think I told them everything about you. I'm _so sorry-"_

Harry squeezed her hand, tears welling up in his eyes. Since the evening before it seemed like he couldn't _stop_ crying, though all summer he hadn't managed to shed a tear. "Hermione, never apologize to me again. It's not your fault – there was nothing you could do. I'm just glad you're alright now."

She nodded. "Me too." Wiping her eyes, she made an obvious effort to brighten up. "Anyways, I'll be staying with you guys the rest of the summer, so that's something to look forward to. We'll all actually be together for Harry's birthday." Harry brightened too at that thought – it _would_ be nice to be among friends during his birthday. "Oh!" Hermione added. "And have you guys gotten the booklist yet? Or found out who the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be?"

Once she said that, everyone laughed – with a reassured sense that she really _would_ be okay. Ron tousled her hair, a broad grin stretching his face. "Maybe that's all _you've_ been thinking about – but we've had other things on our minds lately."

Hermione sighed. "You _always_ have other things on your minds, Ron. Honestly."

The three talked about their hopes for the next year for an hour, until a Healer told them Hermione needed to rest – she'd be back at Grimmaund in only three days, after all.

Over the next three days they visited her as often as possible, and had a small welcoming home party when Hermione was finally able to join them. Hermione cried when she saw everyone (even Fred and George were invited, though they avoided Mrs. Weasley and vice versa).

For the rest of the summer, Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time. It wasn't that he had so much more to be happy about now – just that after the horrible depression he'd suffered right after Sirius's death, this felt like waking up. He still felt guilty feeling happy every once in awhile – how could he be happy while Sirius was dead? But he knew Sirius would want it that way, and so he tried not to punish himself. For his birthday he got a box full of chocolate frogs from Ron, and a book on Occlumency from Hermione.

"I found it in Germany, and had it translated for you." She told him brightly. "I even read over it a few times while I was there – before . . . you know. Anyway, I was thinking it would be a good thing for all of us to learn. Especially Ron."

Ron jumped at the mention of his name – he'd been playing with one of Harry's chocolate frogs. "What? Why me?"

Hermione tossed her hair. "Maybe if you learned to control your emotions better, you'd be a brilliant Keeper no matter _who_ is watching."

Ron turned red, but Ginny and Harry laughed. "She's got a point." Harry said honestly.

A few weeks later they all made a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up their books. Their load seemed especially heavy this year. They'd also found out who their new Defense against the dark arts teacher was to be – a young women named Carmela Fudge. She was Cornelius Fudge's niece. "I bet that's the only reason she got hired." Said Ron dimly. "I bet Fudge _made_ Dumbledore hire her. Now he's got someone on the inside of the school again." He sighed.

"Don't be gloomy, Ron." Hermione said. "She _has_ to be better than Umbridge. And she _was_ an auror for seven years. I think the only reason she's teaching now is because last March she was fired when she was caught asleep while she was supposed to be doing something official. She's a bit of a lush, I hear."

Ginny laughed. "How do you _know_ all that?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Really, you guys. If you would just read the Prophet, you'd know so much more. It was a small article of course – Fudge would have been upset if it had drawn too much attention to such family behavior, I'm sure."

The last few night's in Grimmaund flew by. Before he was quite ready for it, Harry found himself lying in bed, a mere night away from beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was hard to believe he only had two years left. Danger had only grown for him since he'd joined the Wizard community, but maybe, just _maybe_, this year would be different. With that hopeful thought, Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Beginning a New Year

A/N – sorry this chapter took so long to get to – I've been a bit distracted with loads of homework and the elections and all. But awhile ago I wrote sort of a prologue to this in songfic form, called System, if anyone wants to check it out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met up with Neville on the train bound for Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood also managed to find her way over and sit down with them.

"We looked all summer for the Crumple Horned Snorkack." Luna told them sadly. "But daddy says it's their mating season, so he knew they'd be hard to find."

"Indeed." Said Hermione, carefully withholding anything caustic.

"I'm glad you're okay." Neville told Hermione softly. "Grandmum wouldn't let me go out at all after . . . she had me cleaning and weeding for punishment all summer."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, thanks. And – I hope the weeding wasn't too horrible."

Neville smiled. "It was more than worth it."

Harry looked curiously at Ginny, who had squeezed her eyes shut. The rest of the ride she just stared out the window. She had become rather quiet after the events at Durmstrang, and Harry was worried about her. He knew she'd had a few nightmares; wondered if they were anything like his own.

The group talked amiably the rest of the journey, but an awkward hush fell over them all when they reached the carriages that would carry them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Harry knew they could all now see the thestrals. Luna saw the expressions on their faces. "Welcome to the club." She said, far too brightly, and then walked off.

"I rather think I liked it before better, when I couldn't see them." Ginny said softly. Awkwardly, Harry put his hand on her should and squeezed. She looked up at him gratefully. The group all sighed at the same time, and made their way after Luna.

Harry's stomach was rumbling hopefully by the time he sat down at the Gryffindor House table. The train ride and all the talk had gotten him quite excited about the following year. They had had a long discussion about restarting Dumbledore's Army, and couldn't wait to see how many more members showed up. And Ron and Harry both couldn't wait to play on the same team for Quidditch – Harry's ban having been lifted. They talked about their classes, about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, about how nice it was to have the O.W.L's over with. Everyone in the Great Hall now turned and watched as the first years lined up to be sorted. The sorting hat began its song:

_The time again has come I see_

_To sing my little song_

_And sort each little child out_

_Right where you belong._

_There's a place for each of you_

_And have no fear I'll find it. _

_I never have gone wrong before_

_I always strike a fit._

_Gryffindor's the house for you_

_If you're the type who's brave_

_Daring and good of heart,_

_Always ready to make the save._

_And if loyalty's your cup of tea_

_You'd fit right in at Hufflepuff_

_Just and full of patience,_

_They're kind but also tough._

_But if learning is your game,_

_Then Ravenclaw would fit you best_

_Witty, wise and also sharp_

_They're the one's to pass the test._

_And if you are the winning type_

_The Slytherin's would star_

_Cunning, they would call themselves_

_Ambition gets them far._

_But while I divide you yet again,_

_I want to make quite clear_

_Unity will be the force_

_That saves you all this year._

Ron shrugged. "Sounds a lot like last year. Maybe it's finally running out of ideas." Everyone nodded. But the same message two years in a row . . . Harry was glad for the hunger in his stomach, he was pretty sure it was covering up the knot of anxiety that grew with each mention of the war. The hat was just another reminder that the battle had really just begun.

After most had finished eating, Dumbledore rose for his speech.

"I will make this quick, I know you're all very excited to be here for the first time or returning. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be arriving tomorrow." Harry felt a stinging bit of happiness at the disappointed look on Snape's face. "Quidditch tryouts will be in two weeks; talk to Madam Hooch if you're interested in playing, of course. We've been awarded security agents by the Ministry, so I hope all students feel very safe. And of course, good luck to you all this year."

Slowly, everyone left the Great Hall. Hermione posted the first meeting time for D.A. on the bulletin boards as she passed them. Harry smiled as he walked down the hall. After how horrible the summer had been, he felt like he had finally come home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Oh it's so exciting to be back, isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed as they were walking to the Gryffindor common room after their first full day of lessons. "I missed this place so much over the summer."

"Yeah." Harry agreed heartily. "I know the feeling. It's just too bad Defense of the Dark Arts was canceled today."

"You know, Granger, hanging around real wizards doesn't make you any less of a Mudblood." A vicious voice from behind them said.

Ron, Hermione and Harry turned to face Draco, Crabbe, and Doyle.

Hermione sniffed airily. "At least my father's not in Azkaban. How have you been handling that, Draco? I heard you and your mother have to live with some distant, _poor_, relative because the Ministry confiscated all your father's wealth? I heard you had to borrow money to pay for your new books –"

"Shut up!" Draco snapped, as Harry and Ron laughed. Malfoy turned to them and glared. "It's only temporary. The Wesley's will be poor forever. And my father won't be in prison so much longer, while Harry's will _always_ be dead."

Harry stopped laughing - pulled his wand out. "Don't let any more filth come out of your mouth Malfoy. I'll make you eat it."

Draco sniggered, pulled out his own wand. "Is that a promise?"

"_Harry Potter_!" All six turned to see Snape walking towards them. "I don't even care what you were doing. Unless you've forgotten, you still haven't passed remedial potions. We might as well begin tonight. Come along."

Trying to ignore the laughter of the Slytherins behind him, Harry reluctantly followed Snape, wanting to curse him for ruining his first real day at Hogwarts.

They entered Snape's office, which was the same dreary place as Harry remembered it. As soon as the door had closed Harry let out the protests he'd been thinking of in the hall. "Do we really need to continue this? I don't think –"

"Yes, we really need to continue. You won't be able to take the class officially until next year, and there's quite a lot that could be done to you in a year, hmm? Have you been reading the news _at all_, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. He had been too content to be oblivious to the outside world.

Snape nodded disgustedly as if that's what he'd expected. "Then I suppose you haven't heard much about the war. Besides all of the straight away deaths that have been caused, there's also been a lot of reports about people doing things opposed to their normal character. Which means the Death Eaters, if not the Dark Lord himself, have been using mind control abundantly. This is as important now, if not more so, than last year."

"Excuse me?"Harry turned and saw a young woman walking towards them. "Are you Harry Potter? Well, yes, I can see that you are." She smiled, which turned into a yawn. As she drew nearer, Harry could see that her eyes were bloodshot and her hair uncombed. "Dumbledore has informed me I am to take over Harry's Occlumency instruction."

Snape scoffed. "Well, I won't argue with having this disaster taken off my hands, though I don't think one should teach something so advanced if one cannot be sober for it." With that he strode out quickly.

Carmela Fudge yawned again, then offered her hand. "I'm quite please to meet you. Also, quite sorry about canceling class this morning. Last night hit me a bit harder than I'd expected it to, if you know what I mean. Oh dear, I supposed I should hope you don't know what I mean." She sat down near Harry.

"Well, I'll be quite honest Harry. I've never really taught before. What did Snape do?"

Harry sat down by her, feeling frustrated. He certainly didn't feel prepared with what Snape had taught him, but at least he couldn't smell firewhisky on _Snape's_ breath. He wondered if she was always like this. "Well, he told me about how to relax my mind and free it from emotions. Then he performed the legilimacy curse on me, and I was suppose to defend myself."

"Oh." Carmela rubbed her forehead. "Were you able to perform the counterspell?"

Harry shrugged. "I did once, I suppose."

"Well, maybe we won't start that way then. Allright. Okay." She rubbed her hands together, apparently thinking. "Okay, I know what I'll have you do." She frowned for a minute. "Yes. Okay – Harry. Close your eyes. Now, you're going to breath in and out with me, and listen to the sound of my voice. I think for now, I'll teach you a type of meditation. It's how I learned to control my emotions, and once you get really good at it, you can control them in a hurry."

Harry closed his eyes, and decided to try his best, though he had some misgivings about learning about emotional control from an alcoholic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're mother died on her knees, begging like a whore."

Harry snapped out of his meditation and jumped to his feet. "_What!_" He was ready to slap Carmela.

"_Do_ calm down." Carmela sighed and Harry looked at her confused. "Harry, honestly, if you can't even control your emotions when it comes to mere _insults_, how will you control your emotions when it comes to magic?"

Harry felt his temper rise further. "You know – was it really necessary for you to use my mother?"

Carmela tilted her head to the side, looking at him funnily. "Of course it was. And I'm dreadfully sorry about it. Now lets try again. Go through the steps I told you – soon they'll be automatic – and concentrate. This time try to stay under control. And I don't mean stay under control by not hitting me. I mean stay under control by staying calm. I'll need your honesty in this Harry."

Harry struggled with Carmela for the next hour and a half. She told him his friends were dying because of him, told him Sirius had been a murdering bastard, even surprised him by calling him ugly and telling him no girl would ever like him. By the end of their session Harry felt even worse than he had usually with Snape.

"Okay Harry, not bad for tonight. Before you go to sleep each night, I'd like you to meditate. Next week hopefully we can move on. This really wasn't thoroughly enjoyable, was it?" Harry finally noticed that her eyes – always red – were now bright with unshed tears. At least she hadn't enjoyed what she'd said to him – he was sure Snape would have.

"Will you be in class tomorrow?" Harry asked before he left.

Carmela sighed. "I suppose so. It is my job, after all." She smiled at him, and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to shake all the emotions she'd roused in him.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. "How'd it go?" Ron asked. "Snape didn't run you too ragged, I hope?"

Harry shook his head and sat down beside them. "No – Snape's not going to give me lessons anymore. Carmela Fudge is."

Hermione frowned. "Was she any good?"

Harry scratched his head. "I don't know. She doesn't seem to have too much experience. But at least she isn't Snape."

Ron smiled. "Hey - how about tomorrow we go see Hagrid? He seemed really excited about this year – maybe he's got a few good surprises for us again."

Hermione winced. "Indeed."

Harry smiled. This year – despite the last two hours – seemed like it would have a lot better in store. People didn't think he was insane anymore. Snape wouldn't be giving him private lessons anymore – though Carmela had yet to prove she was better. He'd finally have a chance to play quidditch again. And there weren't any huge exams to worry about. Yes – this year had potential.

The thought that this would all be without Sirius made Harry sigh. He wondered when the day would come when his thoughts wouldn't always return to someone who had died. Then Hermione and Ron started arguing about the relevance of learning the history of magic, and Harry smiled again. At least some things would never change.


End file.
